fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Newgate Edward
Newgate Edward (二ューゲート・エドワード, Nyūgēto Edowādo), also known as "Whitebeard" (白ひげ, Shirohige), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and one of the Four Emperors that rule over the New World, before his death in the Battle of Marineford. He is regarded as the "Strongest Man in the World" (世界最強の男, Sekai Saikyō no Otoko), and the only one to have matched Roger in combat. In the past before becoming an Emperor, he was a member of the legendary Rocks Pirates along with Kaido and Big Mom and later in life he went forming his own crew. It is also revealed Whitebeard was the second rival of Roger before his captain Rocks D. Xebec. After he placed islands, like Fish-Man Island, under his protection, he was widely known as the "Man Closest to One Piece" (ワンピーに最も近い男, Wan Pīsu ni mottomo chikai otoko). He considers all of his crewmen as his sons and protects them with all his might. Eventually, after being badly wounded while fighting to save Ace from execution, he is killed by the Blackbeard Pirates as Blackbeard uses an unknown method to take his Devil Fruit power. "You punks really think that's all it takes to defeat me. Just a few toy swords and guns. I can tear you all apart singlehandedly, But you know that don't you. Because you quake when you hear the name WHITEBEARD!" :—Whitebeard. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: R. Bruce Elliott (English), Kinryū Arimoto (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography His name is Newgate Edward, captain of the Whitebeard Pirates aka "Whitebeard". One of the Four Emperors ruling over the New World and the "Strongest Man in the World".. After Roger, the King of the Pirates' execution, he has been at the top of the Great Age of Piracy. With the power of the Paramythia Devil Fruit, "Tremor-Tremor Fruit", he can manipulates the vibration, allowing him to call earthquakes, tsunami and shock waves. His ability is said to be so powerful that it can "destroy the world". He calls his crew members "sons" and takes great care as a family. The crews also affectionately call him "Pops" and trust him. Ace, Luffy's adopted older brother, is also one of his "sons". Protective of his sons like Ace and Squard, he died at hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, and proclaimed that the One Piece actually exists. Appearance The Young Past Days As a child, he wore a light colored sleeveless shirt with the word "Power" (力 Chikara) written on it. He also wore shorts and a white bandanna. He had bandaged scrapes and cuts from his fights. In his younger adult days, he wore an open dark gray vest and a black bandanna, and his trademark mustache was nonexistent. Later soon in his life, he grew out the prominent crescent-shaped mustache, which would spawn his epithet, "Whitebeard". When he was 52, he wore a white and yellow pirate hat with his jolly roger on it over a black bandana with black and red, both worn over long, blond flowing hair he had back then. Current Whitebeard was an abnormally large man, with a height of 666 cm (21'10"). Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and many scars running along his chest, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers.} Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. In the manga, his eyes are brown, but in the anime, his eye color is seen to be yellow. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. In the manga, after Akainu melted off a portion of his head, Whitebeard lost his left eye and the left side of his mustache (this was changed to just losing the left side of his mustache in the anime) as well as a massive hole in his torso (a second, bigger hole in the stomach was also dealt by Akainu in the anime). However, for the entire 72 years that he lived, he had never once received a wound on his back because he never ran away from his battles. * Hair Color: Not Known (formerly Blonde) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow (Anime), Brown (Manga) * Age: 72 (Deceased) * Birthday: April 6th * Height: 666 cm (21'10") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever...!!!" :—Whitebeard, his response to his status as the "Strongest Man in the World". Newgate Edward was a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years, prior to commanding his own ship and becoming known as Whitebeard. Due to being an orphan who grew up in poverty, Newgate has a strong desire for a family, which he saw as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation, and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless. In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him, such as his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Shanks warning him of Blackbeard. However, he was much more thoughtful than he initially appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them; his loud declaration that Fish-Man Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes. Though he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down, Whitebeard knew that he was nothing but a single man and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. Despite his fierce reputation, Whitebeard was a compassionate man, having adopted countless people of different background into his crew as his foster children, such as Squard whom he took in after the latter was devastated in loneliness after Roger killed his crew and also a twelve year old Teach when he requested to join his crew due to the latter claiming to be a homeless orphan. Marco stated that the main reason the Whitebeard Pirates held such strong loyalty to their captain was due to Newgate's compassion, deeply caring for them like a father. Contrary to the tyrannical Kaido and Linlin Charlotte, Whitebeard used his power and influence as an Emperor to help people such as liberating and protecting Fish-Man Island from slavery, an act which touched the hearts of the citizens of Ryugu Kingdom whom were normally distrustful of humans. The ultimate proof of his compassion came when he declared war with Marine Headquarters solely to save Ace's life. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards: he never forgave the death of a crewmate, and believed that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. Thus, he deeply respected selfless and kind individuals such as Oden and Luffy. Another example is taking on Blackbeard in order to avenge Thatch, despite being close to death at the time. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Roger D. Gol, Whitebeard believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squard's) original crew. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past; the first things he talked about when Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the Paramount War, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Emperor Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation. This was seen with his encounters with Shanks, Roger D. Gol, and Shiki; however, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from him, judging from the nature of these conversations. Whitebeard believed that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life if he does not live to regret it. After being stabbed by Squard, Whitebeard remained forgiving and understanding toward his subordinate. Whitebeard was very careful about choosing a person to be included in his crew, depending on their personality and nature. This cautiousness mainly stemmed from his time as a member of the Rocks Pirates, as the violent and poor relationship in that crew left a negative impact on Whitebeard, thus he vowed to never let such relationship occur in his own crew. When Roger asked to borrow Oden for only a year, Whitebeard showed immense protective love for each member of his crew. In fact, the idea of separating himself from only one of them and for a short time infuriated him. Despite this, he agreed even if with a bit of annoyance. Like other characters in Fairy One Piece Tail, he has a unique laugh, which is "Gu ra ra ra ra". Like Perona, his laugh is similar to the name of his Devil Fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. However in the anime (before the Marineford Arc) and Gigant Battle, his laugh was changed to a regular "Ha ha ha ha ha". In the American Shonen Jump, his laugh is changed to "Gu ha ha ha ha". Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Marco ** Ace D. Portgas ** Jozu ** Vista ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates **** Squard * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Jimbei * Impel Down Escapees * King Neptune Family * Weevil Edward (Son?) * Bakkin (Lover?) Neutral * Roger Pirates ** Roger D. Gol * Shanks * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku Rivals Enemies * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teach D. Marshall ** Augur Van ** Burgess Jesus * World Government * Marines ** Aokiji ** Kizaru ** Sakazuki Powers and Abilities "Even in death, his body did not fall. His figure, taking down enemies while losing half of his head, was truly monstrous. The total number of sword wounds he received in this battle was 267. He was shot by 152 bullets and was hit by 46 cannonballs. And despite all this, his proud back, over the course of his entire life as a pirate, never received a single scar from running away!" :—Newgate Edward's death. Whitebeard was one of the most powerful and influential pirates of his generation. He garnered the title "Strongest Man in the World" before even the late King of the Pirates Roger's death and was one of the world's few to ever match Roger in one-on-one combat. After Roger's death, Whitebeard became one of the Four Emperors, the four most formidable pirates ruling the latter half of the Grand Line; the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. Prior to his own passing, Whitebeard held not only the highest bounty among those four, but the second highest in recorded history, at over 5 billion (only behind Roger's own). Whitebeard's reputation alone have made his simple declaration of Fish-Man Island being his territory enough to keep slave traders and pirates from attacking the island further, making Whitebeard himself far more effective than the treaty signed with the World Government 200 years before his death. Whitebeard was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, directly controlling an enormous pirate fleet of 1,600 pirates divided into 16 divisions, each one being led by an incredibly powerful division commander. A testament to his power is the fact that the Seven Warlords of the Sea and World Government used virtually all their power to prepare to fight him and his crew. Whitebeard's powers were so vast that few would dare to challenge him, making Ace, Crocodile, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Blackbeard, Kaido, and Luffy a few very brave and powerful people. In the past, Ace tried to kill Whitebeard over a hundred times, with each attempt resulting in subsequent failure and injury; Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless that he was able to counterattack even while sleeping. After Akainu killed Ace, Whitebeard brutally injured the Admiral, who was practically helpless in response to Whitebeard's power. He was able to defeat Akainu with a mere two attacks despite the Emperor being on the brink of death due to his illness and severely injured state at the time. Another example of his power was his "fight" with Shanks. When their weapons clashed, the heavens split in two. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Whitebeard was given the title of the "strongest man in the world" for his physical power, which is far superior to even a giant. During the Marineford War, Whitebeard completely overpowered vast numbers of strong Marine officers and giants with tremendous physical might, such as Vice Admiral Lonz, with only one hand and supplemented by his Devil Fruit powers. Whitebeard blocked a two-handed downward swing from the giant Vice Admiral John Giant with only one hand on his naginata, extinguished the flames of one of Akainu's molten rocks with just a single breath, and prevented a massive paddle ship from advancing using only one hand. He could jump to great heights to attack large opponents, such as John Giant. Despite his gigantic size, Whitebeard could move at considerable speeds, having appeared behind Akainu to attack him in a matter of seconds, with the latter (who was on his way to kill Luffy) only realizing it once his soldiers yelled at him to watch out. Whitebeard appeared to have debilitating health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age and excessive drinking. When not in battle, he was always surrounded by nurses, used oxygen tubes, and was hooked up to intravenous tubes and life support systems; despite this, he used to literally drink sake by the barrel. However, Marco noted that Whitebeard's health had gotten worse, and he no longer possessed the reflexes to avoid Squard's surprise attack, which was, in the past, something easy for him to achieve. Even with his health issues, Whitebeard was still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime. Whitebeard's physical resistance and pain tolerance were tremendous: he was able to keep fighting despite the number of life-threatening injuries he sustained, which included part of his head being burned off. This also proves that Whitebeard possessed enormous amounts of stamina and endurance; no matter how much damage he took throughout the battle, Whitebeard continued to press forward and fight, only stopping once almost all of the Blackbeard Pirates collectively shot and brutally stabbed him to death at point-blank range. It was shown that even in his old age, in a heavily wounded state and without access to his Devil Fruit and Haki powers, he could near-effortlessly take down a Warlord-level opponent, as demonstrated in his fight against Blackbeard. During the War at Marineford, Whitebeard sustained 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, and 46 wounds from cannonballs, and got a portion of his head blasted off, resulting in 465 injuries in total. In addition, he received one of Kizaru's laser beams and two of Akainu's magma blasts. Whitebeard also received a brutal assault from the Blackbeard Pirates. However, even after taking so much damage in his already weakened state, he died standing, an impressive feat when compared to other characters. Even Teach was shocked by Whitebeard's tenacity.{ Tactical Skills Besides his formidable power, Whitebeard was a brilliant leader and an incredibly skilled military strategist: a match for former Fleet Admiral Sengoku, one renowned as "The Resourceful General" for his famed acumen on the field of battle. The Emperor's tactical prowess was demonstrated when he saw through Sengoku's deliberate leak of information regarding a change of schedule for Ace's execution, and when he foresaw the Pacifista's arrival at Marineford and scattered the pirates so that they would not be routed by the cyborgs. In addition, Whitebeard could easily adapt to rapidly-changing situations even in the heat of battle, as shown when he bypassed a siege wall impervious to his Devil Fruit powers by having Oars, who was in a near-death state, help carry the paddle ship into the Marineford plaza. Even when he was on the brink of death, Whitebeard quickly thought of a countermeasure against Teach's Devil Fruit power's nullification abilities by using his naginata to cut Teach down, taking him off guard for him to use his quake powers to injure him. Combat Skills Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Tremor-Tremor Fruit The Tremor-Tremor Fruit (グラグラの実, Gura Gura no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Tremor-Tremor"), is a Paramythia-type Devil Fruit, that was eaten by Whitebeard, which allows him to create vibrations (or "quakes"), which thus making him a "Tremor Human" (震動人間, Shindō Ningen) and which was considered the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramythia class. According to Sengoku, Whitebeard had the power to destroy the world. With the power of this Devil Fruit, Whitebeard could create powerful shockwaves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He could create these shockwaves in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shockwaves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Whitebeard's powers also allowed him to create a quake bubble around his hand or naginata to increase the power of his physical attacks, as well as manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He also used his naginata to slash the air, which caused a massive explosion and the collapse of a tower in Marineford. Whitebeard could also use these shockwaves to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks, making his Devil Fruit powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Soon after Whitebeard's death, the power of the fruit was extracted by Blackbeard through unknown means. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Whitebeard that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Whitebeard is one of the very small number of people in the world who can use all three types of Haki. Conqueror's Haki :Main article: Conqueror's Haki Whitebeard possessed Conqueror's Haki. During his initial encounter with Oden Kozuki 30 years ago, their sudden clash created a notable effect similar to lightning and released a large burst. His Conqueror's Haki was displayed to a far greater extent against his longtime rival, Roger D. Gol. Their joined Conqueror's Haki clash cracked the air, creating an effect akin to lightning and generating a shock wave larger than the island; repelling the giant trees around them alongside the crewmates of the Roger and Whitebeard Pirates and nearly capsizing the Moby Dick. During the Marineford War, he was on the verge of using it against some of the World Government's executioners to protect Ace but failed because of a sudden illness attack. He is capable of using this form of Haki in the video games Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard and Pirate Warriors 2 and 3, as well as Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. Armament Haki :Main article: Armament Haki Whitebeard possessed an immense mastery of Armament Haki, 30 years prior in his prime, his Armament Haki coated Murakumogiri, was powerful enough to defend against both Enma and Ame no Habakiri, 21 O Wazamono Meitos, another superior Armament Haki master who had hardened them using Haki; a notable feat as Oden bisected the enormous Mountain God and Enma would later wound the nigh-indestructible Kaido. He uses Advanced Armament, proving his mastery by hardening Murakumogiri to the point where a black flame-like aura as large as himself formed around its blade and emitted Haki from a short distance, causing a gigantic shock wave that spread across the island after clashing against Roger D. Gol despite their weapons not connecting. Due to his age and worsening health, it was not as powerful compared to his prime, but he could still negate the intangibility of Logia-based Devil Fruits. In the past, he was able to defeat Crocodile (though it is unknown if the former Warlord had eaten his Devil Fruit) and was able to defeat Ace more than one hundred times. During the Marineford War, Whitebeard successfully inflicted significant damage on Akainu where Marco, Vista, and Jimbei, who were highly skilled Armament Haki users, failed to do so. Observation Haki :Main article: Observation Haki Whitebeard was also masterful in using Observation Haki. It was first shown 30 years prior after both he and the Whitebeard Pirates, as he could sense "something incredible" coming from a vast distance towards them. In the bay of Marineford, he predicted Crocodile's sudden attack but did not move, knowing that Luffy would block it. However, due to both his age and worsening health, he failed to predict Squard's betrayal and thus got injured, something which, according to Marco, was totally unexpected from the Four Emperors. Feats Strength level * Was known as the "Strongest Man in the World". * Stops a giant galleon ship moving at full force speed with one hand. * Easily sends several elite marine soldiers flying with a single casual wave. * Casually breaks a giant's axe and easily tosses a giant like a ragdoll. * Clashed with Shank's sword with his bisento which split the sky. * With his bisento, easily catches one of Akainu's magma attacks. * Able to match Akainu's powerful magma attacks, which is hotter than Ace's fire abilities. * Easily kills a giant with a single quake punch. * With a swipe of his finger, tilts an entire island and the surrounding ocean. * Casually destroys glaciers larger than the surrounding mountain with his Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers. * With his Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers, punched Akainu with enough force to split an entire island. * Almost sank an entire island even when half dead. * Can create tsunamis that dwarfs the surrounding mountains with sea quakes. * With his quake powers, punches out a giant causing shockwaves to destroy a town even with the admirals redirecting the attack. * Easily destroy ice attacks from Kuzan and his body with a casual air punch. * Stated to have the power to destroy the entire world with his Devil Fruit ability. Speed * Even when sleeping, effortlessly dodges Ace's attacks. * Easily kept up with Luffy who was sent flying by Kizaru. * Managed to get a drop on Akainu, who handled Luffy's speed and has precognition. * Intercepted Kizaru, who was travelling in his light form. Durability * Suffered from 267 stabbings, 152 bullets shot and 46 cannon shots yet was still standing. * Casually breaks out being frozen by Kuzan with ease. * Tanked a laser beam from Kizaru, which can easily destroy one Maingroves massive trees. * Shrugged off having half of his face melted off by Akainu and still able to fight. * Withstood getting shot and stabbed by the Blackbeard Pirates before succumbing his injuries. * Withstood a stab from Squard. * Endured having his insides burned by Akainu's magma, which evaporates steel swords, all while having a heart attack. Skill * Was one of the four emperors for many years. * Is a old, longtime rival to Roger D. Gol, who is the King of the Pirates. * His Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers caused several catastrophes across the world. * Easily defeated Ace D. Portgas and his crew, and made them join his crew. * Created the most strongest crew in the world. * Inflicted more damage to the marines than his entire crew and allies did combined. * Even when he was about to die, almost killed Blackbeard. * With his dying breath, confirmed that One Piece exists and caused a new age of piracy. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Typical Devil Fruit Weakness: Even though he wields the most powerful Paramecia Devil Fruit ever, he still possesses the weakness of every devil fruit user. He can't swim and will sink like an anchor, and if he was submerged into water waist deep he'll be paralyze and his abilities will be nullified same goes to Sea-Prism Stones. * Illness: Despite being extremely strong, he still suffers from heart attacks in inopportune times. He is also old so he wasn't rally in his prime. * Doesn't really dodge attacks, and is more of a tanker. Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Murakumogiri Whitebeard had wielded a gigantic bisento called Murakumogiri, which is also one of the 12 Sajio O Wazamono Meito. He was immensely skilled with the blade even in old age. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole (with the stripes being all plain brown in the anime, but red and yellow in the manga) ending in a spherical edge, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding onto the blade itself. With Whitebeard's immense power and skill, the bisento was strong enough to clash with Shanks and Rex's saber and sword, which caused the clouds (and even the heavens) to split. Whitebeard usually employed the bisento with both hands, but could also use it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, though he occasionally planted its blade in the ground in order to use both of his hands for his Devil Fruit. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit and Armament Haki to increase the already great damage it could inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential Devil Fruit defense his opponents may possess. The bisento is extremely durable, having stopped Akainu's magma attack without melting or receiving any visible damage, though this may have resulted from Whitebeard coating it with Armament Haki. It sustained a two-handed downward swing from giant Vice Admiral John Giant as well. He could use Murakumogiri to fight off countless powerful Marines in Marineford, including Marine Admirals, and during his prime, he also clashed with Oden Kozuki who was one of the strongest samurais of Wano. When he was a child, he had a much smaller and less well crafted spear made up of a simple knife bound to a pole. After Whitebeard's death, it became a marking for his burial site, with his coat, a bouquet of flowers, and the crew's flag hanging from it. Two years after Whitebeard's death, the weapon still showed completely no signs of decay in spite of two years of weathering the elements, further demonstrating its durability. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Childhood "You're a pirate and you're not interested in treasure? What exactly are you looking for... eh, Newgate!?" :—A crewmate asking Whitebeard what he wants. After his home country, Sphinx, became too poor to be a member nation of the World Government, Newgate became an orphan. He became a pirate at an early age and supported his village with the money and resources he gained. Younger Days in Piracy Before forming the Whitebeard Pirates, he was just another crewmember in another crew going by his real name "Newgate" and that he was not interested in treasure, but instead wanted a family. Some time after this, he joined the Rocks Pirates but eventually left after the God Valley Incident and 33 years ago, he would go on to form his own pirate crew, the Whitebeard Pirates. 30 years ago, Whitebeard and his crew were shipwrecked at Wano Country. They encountered Oden Kozuki and he asked to join his crew after a brief clash with Whitebeard. Afterwards, Whitebeard and his crew had a feast with Oden and his retainers. Oden kept asking to join only to be turned down. Two weeks later, the Whitebeard Pirates tried to leave Oden behind, but he caught up to them and held onto a chain he attached to the ship. Izo also held onto Oden and got dragged away with him. After pulling Izo up onto the ship, Whitebeard gave Oden a test. If he could hold onto the chain for three days, he would be allowed into the crew. Just when Oden only had ten minutes left, he heard a woman in trouble and let go, drifting to an island. On the next day, Whitebeard found Oden and a woman named Toki confronted by Karma and his crew. Whitebeard defeated Karma and finally allowed Oden to join his crew. Dogstorm and Cat Viper, who had stowed away on Whitebeard's ship, joined the crew as well. Two years after Oden joined, Whitebeard decided to divide his crew into divisions and appointed Oden as commander of the second division. Around two years later, the Whitebeard Pirates arrived at an island and noticed a commotion that frightened even the animals. After Oden confronted the Roger Pirates and got blown away by Roger, Whitebeard and Roger clashed. The two crews battled for three days. After the battle, the crews formed a truce and exchanged gifts. Roger told Oden and Whitebeard about his intention to reach the final island in the Grand Line and asked to borrow Oden for a year. Though Whitebeard did not fully agree, Oden decided to join Roger. Whitebeard expressed his annoyance after Oden parted ways with his crew. He later found out that Dogstorm and Cat Viper followed Oden as well. Clashing of the Crews Whitebeard, Roger D. Gol, and Shiki ruled the seas in the days before the Great Age of Pirates. Whitebeard and Roger competed often. Whitebeard came to know certain members of Roger's crew, such as Rex Shanks and Buggy. Somewhere along the Grand Line, Roger pulled away from Whitebeard and made it to Laugh Tale. At some point, the two grew to respect each other, and Whitebeard was one of those Roger met shortly before his death to say goodbye. During the meeting, Roger explained the Spirit Will of the D. After Roger's execution, he met Teach D. Marshall and granted his request to join the Whitebeard Pirates. Sometime later, Shiki broke out of Impel Down and had a meeting with Whitebeard aboard the Moby Dick. When Shiki attempted to form an alliance between the two of them, knowing that their combined power would be incredible, Whitebeard responded by threatening to have Shiki thrown overboard, which prompted Shiki to note how Whitebeard had not changed. After claiming it was "Whitebeard's time", Shiki informed him of his plan, leading Whitebeard to note Shiki was plotting something again. The End of an Era With Roger's execution, Whitebeard became the undisputed power of the sea for being the only one able to battle on equal terms with the Pirate King. Whitebeard was always fully aware of events in the Grand Line playing out around him, such as the frequent dueling between Mihawk Dracule and Shanks. In time, the World Government came to dub him, Big Mom, Kaido, and Shanks as the four strongest pirates in the New World, the Four Emperors. Some time after the beginning of the Great Age of Pirates, Whitebeard went to Fish-Man Island and freed it from pirate attacks, stating that the attacking pirates had nerve attacking his old friend's kingdom. He claimed the island as his territory, and in doing so restored peace to the island. He defended Fish-Man Island because he was a good friend of King Neptune, with the two having drank together in the past. Ever since Whitebeard declared Fish-Man Island as his territory, no pirate dared to harm any of the fish-men and merfolk. Expectations and Murder At some point in the three years prior to Luffy D. Monkey setting out on his adventure, Whitebeard read about Ace's increasing fame as the captain of the Spade Pirates and how Ace refused the offer of a Warlord position. Right after the five-day and four night fight between Ace and Jimbei, Whitebeard approached the Spade Pirates aboard the Moby Dick and told his own crew that he would deal with Ace alone. Whitebeard defeated both Ace and his crew without a single scratch on him. After the confrontation, Whitebeard, aware of Ace's talent, drafted him into his crew, eventually allowing him to become commander of his Second Division despite Ace's young age and multiple attempts to assassinate him. Around this time, Ace told Whitebeard about his father being Roger D. Gol, but Whitebeard claimed it did not matter because everyone was a son of the sea. When Blackbeard, who was back then a member of Ace's division, murdered the Fourth Division commander Thatch in order to acquire a Devil Fruit he had found, Ace decided to hunt down Blackbeard by himself. Even though Whitebeard did not want him to go because he felt uneasy about the situation, Ace left anyway. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Some time later, Rockstar arrived, carrying a letter to Whitebeard from his own captain, Shanks (out of request from Rex). Unimpressed that they sent him a letter instead of coming to see him in person, Whitebeard tore it up in front of Rockstar, whom he told that they should see him in person and bring some good sake. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After fighting through a Marine blockade that had been set up to prevent them from meeting and knocking out dozens of the Whitebeard Pirates with Conqueror's Haki, Shanks and Rex finally arrived to talk with Whitebeard about Ace and Blackbeard. Whitebeard talked about Roger D. Gol and their pasts as an apprentice pirate on Roger's ship alongside Buggy. Whitebeard noted how the duels between Shanks and Mihawk still ringed in his ear. When the subject of his missing left arm was brought up, Shanks replied that he bet it on the new age. When Rex asked him to stop Ace because he did not feel he was ready to face Blackbeard, Whitebeard laughed off Rex's request, saying that he was 100 years too young to tell him what to do before telling him that Blackbeard must be taught a lesson about morality. Claiming he had nothing to fear, Whitebeard clashed with Rex's Haki, causing the heavens above to split. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Whitebeard and his pirate crew went to prevent Ace's execution, and the Marines and Warlords gathered to face him. Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, had started to move, and Whitebeard had taken out all 23 ships keeping an eye on him in an instant, leaving the Marines completely clueless as to exactly where and when he would attack. Kaido tried to attack Whitebeard, but Shanks intercepted him. Marineford Arc Postmortem After Whitebeard's death, Blackbeard used an unknown method to steal Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers from the corpse. When Rex D. Monkey arrived to end the war, Whitebeard's and Ace's bodies were taken for a proper burial, a request that Sengoku allowed despite Vice Admiral Doberman wanting to show their heads to the world to symbolize the Marines' victory. Whitebeard, along with Ace, were buried on an island near Whitebeard's homeland somewhere in the New World. His coat and naginata were made into a grave marker, with his pirate flag tied to it and a bouquet of flowers hanging from the halberd's handle. His grave was put beside Ace's and filled with flowers and swords left behind by his crew members, and the members themselves stood on either side of the island, paying their last respects to the two deceased. From the Decks of the World Two years later, the grave markers had become tattered with age. Sabo visited them and placed a bottle of sake and three cups on a crate next to Ace's grave, pinning the recent newspaper article of Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats' return onto Ace's grave as a message to him that Luffy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are doing fine. Legacy Whitebeard's death was a devastating blow to the balance of power in the world. Because of his great power and influence, many of the islands he controlled as protectorates descended into anarchy as pirates began invading his territory. One of the more prominent pirates was his assassin, Blackbeard, who annexed most of Whitebeard's territory and usurped his previous status of Emperor. Nonetheless, Whitebeard's dying words provoked the New Age of piracy and inspired countless pirates to voyage to the New World, just as Roger D. Gol did. Also, two pirates who claim to be the late Emperor's son and lover are going after his crew and subordinate crews in order to claim his non-existent fortune. Battles Canon * Newgate Edward vs. Roger D. Gol (several times, have yet to actually be shown) * Newgate Edward vs. Oden Kozuki * Newgate Edward vs. Crocodile (has yet to actually be shown) * Newgate Edward vs. attackers of Merman Island * Newgate Edward vs. Spade Pirates * Newgate Edward vs. Ace D. Portgas (at least 100 times) * Newgate Edward vs. Shanks and Rex D. Monkey * Newgate Edward vs. Admiral Aokiji * Newgate Edward vs. Vice-Admiral Lonz * Newgate Edward vs. Vice-Admiral John Giant * Newgate Edward vs. multiple Marine Officers * Newgate Edward vs. Admiral Aokiji (in the plaza) * Newgate Edward vs. Admiral Kizaru * Newgate Edward vs. Admiral Akainu * Newgate Edward vs. Teach D. Marshall * Newgate Edward vs. Blackbeard Pirates Non-Canon * Newgate Edward vs. Marine Bazooka Unit * Newgate Edward vs. Z (unseen) Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance War at Marineford Gallery Translation and Dub Issues As confirmed in Fairy One Piece Tail Yellow: Grand Elements, Newgate's official English epithet is "Whitebeard", despite him having no actual beard. In the Japanese language, there are no distinct terms for beard or mustache; instead, Whitebeard's name contains the word "Hige", which is a blanket term for facial hair. Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Poseidon – Wikipedia article on the Greek god Whitebeard shares a resemblence with. * Newgate Edward One Piece Encyclopedia * Newgate Edward Koei Wiki * Newgate Edward Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * Universal Studios of Japan built a replica of Ace's and Whitebeard's tombs. Whitebeard's epitaph says: "Edward Newgate, captain of the Whitebeard pirates, here lies a great captain and father, liberated from the exhausting role and labor, who captained the Moby Dick in the spectacular Era of Pirates". * Whitebeard is widely regarded as the "strongest man" in the world. In comparison, Kaido is said to be the "strongest creature" in the world, though the extent of his powers remains unknown. * He is one of three characters whose name comes from the real life Blackbeard, otherwise known as Edward Teach; the others being Marshall D. Teach and Thatch. * He shares his name with the Newgate Prison, which was a notorious prison in London, active during the Golden Age of Piracy, and where many infamous pirates (and other criminals) were incarcerated; including William Kidd and members of the "King of the Pirates" Henry Every's crew. * In the 6th Japanese fan poll, Whitebeard ranked 28th. * At 72 years old, he is the oldest known Emperor in the series. * Whitebeard held the highest bounty among the Four Emperors (both past and present), and the second highest recorded bounty among all pirates, surpassed only by Roger. * A pirate with a similar crescent-shaped mustache, Gally, can be seen in one of Oda's early Romance Dawn one shots. * Oda explained in an extra pamphlet (that came with initial copies of Databook Yellow) titled "Fairy One Piece Tail Paradise Vol. 2", that Whitebeard was directly modeled after the barkeep of the pub he used to frequent with his previous manager. This barkeeper passed away in 2007. * In a SBS, Oda jokingly stated that Whitebeard once had a dog, Stefan, with a mustache similar to his own. * Whitebeard shares several characteristics with the legendary warrior monk, Musashibo Benkei. A popular figure in Japanese folklore, Benkei was said to have been five times the size of a normal man, possessed inhuman strength, and wielded a naginata as his weapon of choice. He famously died in a standing position, with his body riddled with arrows and spears. * Whitebeard's favorite foods are alcoholic beverages and cheap food. Category:Whitebeard Pirates